My serenity
by shri-the-shroom
Summary: She was there when it went bad and the chaos took over. She was there when i needed a friend. She always forgave me and wiped my tears away. I was a monster with a black heart, lord of chaos. She was my shy princess, the only one who cared. she was my serenity. And he took her away from me and I'll be dammed if i'm not going to get her back.


**This story is dedicated to my special somepony, though I don't know if you read this just know it is partly our story. Key word partly**

**Chapter 1: It all started at the gala.**

Fluttershy sat down stairs sipping a cup of tea waiting for discord to come down. He had asked to sleep over and she like always had given in to his big grin and his promises to be good. They had a fun time playing games and painting Discords nails. "Well my dear how are we today?" Fluttershy turned and smiled at him. "There is something, um I err wanted to ask you. If that's ok?" She asked twiddling her hooves and not meeting his eye. Discord smiled "And what pry tell what is the question?" he asked in a sweet voice. Fluttershy went red and mumbled something before- "Twilight asked us to er the gala and um do uh you… wanttogowithme?" she rushed out the last part of the sentence before waling how sorry she to trouble him. Discord was on the other hand was silent; no-one had ever invited him to anything really. He scratched his head "Are you sure you want me? Won't it look weird? And well it's me." Discord said simply as he watched the bookcase rearrange the letters into anagrams containing rude words. Fluttershy gave a small smile "Please." She said. Discord sighed "All right for you Flutters, I better find a suit and wash my hair. When is it?" fluttershy looked at the card "Um in a week I guess." Discord grinned it was going to be fun at this gala, just him and Fluttershy perhaps…he could ask her something he had been meaning to for a long time. The lord of chaos was lost in his own world smiling. "Um discord." Fluttershy began. Discord looked up "Oh is that the time! Must dash bye," and with that he disappeared.

Back in his house, Discord was rummaging around looking for something anything to wear for the gala. He wanted to look nice and smart for her, always for her. He sighed nothing. He rubbed his neck it was hurting again, he could feel it bursting to be free the chaos. _Let us out, let us be free give us your heart again discord. let it flow and destroy them, let them weep and cry. Become the monster you were _"Shut up!" he growled "I promised her and I keep my promises." _You didn't when you teamed up with Tirek. You betrayed them and it was glorious, you let us go. We were unchained, you were so happy. Your heart belongs to us _Discord turned around sharply "My heart belongs to her and her alone." He said softly "Always and forever." The dranconequs turns away from the voices though they will never go away, they come part of the parcel which is his messed up life. He wonders at which point did his sanity go away and the chaos consumed him. He shakes his head and banishes the thoughts and besides he knows where to get a suit. He smiles as he walks down the hall where it the doors rearrange themselves when they feel like it. He knew where to find the perfect suit.

Fluttershy pawed at the ground she was nervous about tonight and the gala. "You look… amazing." She turned to see Discord looking at her. She was wearing a purple dress with black shoes her hair was up and out of her face. "Thank you." She said "You uh look nice." Indeed he did Discord had found a tux and was wearing it with pride. "Let us depart my dear."

Last time Fluttershy had gone to the gala it had been bad however it had an extreme makeover. Pinkie pie had bombard Princess Celestia with letters for her to plan the gala and make it fun. Luna had given a helping hoof to make sure everything was going smoothly. Applejack was in charge of desserts and had also been given a generous sum to help on her farm. So when fluttershy and Discord descended down the red carpet instead of the stuffy ball she found upbeat music, pony's looking like they enjoyed themselves more. "Is that Lulu laughing" Discord asked. There was decorations on the walls and ceilings, tables on the edges while a big dance floor was full of pony's dancing in time to the jazzy beat of Octavia and her band were producing. "Hey Fluttershy, Discord." Twilight said smiling "I'm glad you two can make it." Twilight was dressed in a midnight blue gown and sliver shoes. "Thank you for inviting us." Fluttershy said "Where are you sitting?" twilight smiled and gestured to a table with a sliver 8 on it. "I think pinkie pie put you next to us as it can only fit 4 and spike is with me." Discord laughed "Oh so are we sitting next dashy, hm." Twilight looked confused and was about to reply when- "Hey Fluttershy. Hey discord, guess what, guess what. I'm planning this party and it's great and fun and oh look a balloon. So yeah and you guys got the first invite and you are on table 9 with Twilight and-" discord snapped his fingers and 3 balloons appeared and she ran after them. "Let's dance my dear, you don't mind twi." Twilight shook her head and turned to find the others.

Discord was a surprisingly good dancer and they flew around the dance floor in perfect sync. They kept dancing all through the night only stopping to talk to eat or have a small chat with twilight again. Discord smiled it was the best night, just dancing with her. He was the perfect gentleman that night, no chaos just peace.

However one pony stood looking at Fluttershy. He smiled at the element of kindness, she was the reason he had come to this ball. To see her looking lovely. He loved it when she was carefree not worrying about anything just laughing, smiling. He always tried to watch her to catch her smiling. It made him happy when she was smiling. He was going to get her though, after all he liked her, she was sweet, kind and nice. He would lover her and then rule together one day. Her prince to chase away the dark and the monsters. Her prince to chase away the chaos.

**To be continued…**


End file.
